Upgrade Materials
Embers Given to Blacksmith Andre '''Normal''' +10 '''Faded Ember''' Description: ''Dim ember of a once-brilliant flame, presumably stoked by Sen for Lord Gwyn's conquests. Entrust only to a blacksmith skilled in her art.'' ''Enough heat remains to further reinforce weak standard weapons or transform them into raw weapons.'' Location: At the top of Sen's Forge where previously fought Undead Prince Ricard was, behind the relocated bonfire. '''Normal''' +15 '''Sen's Ember''' Description: ''Blazing ember of Sen's Great Inferno, which consumed its creator and turned much of her forge to slag.'' ''Sen may be gone, but the blacksmiths of Lordran still spread the flames of her last fire in the hope that a gifted blacksmith may one day tame it, and breathe life into stone as she did.'' Location: Sold by Hawkeye Gough for 30,000 souls in the Oolacile Township. Get the Crest Key from behind the second illusory wall, in the main building after the large room with two casters (requires Sunlight Maggot, Cast Light or Skull Lantern) then go to the top of the cathedral to unlock the door. '''Blessed Ember '''+5 Location: Just after the Profaned Semblance where Andre of Astora was. '''Profane/Blessed Ember''' +10 Profane description: ''Dark ember of an inside-out flame, imbued by Velka with the true essence of Sen's soul. The flame reacts to one's faith, intelligence, and humanity, and easily cuts through the veneer of gods' armor.'' ''Sen's irreverent pursuits cost the goddess her family, her name, and eventually--perhaps--her sanity, but she gained one companion in the Goddess of sin. Entrust their forbidden fire only to the hammer of a steadfast ally.'' Blessed description: '''Hallowed Ember''' Sacred white ember infused with the remains of Sen's discarded soul. Tradition dictates that a deity's soul-fire must be handled only by a truly reverent blacksmith. This ember gleams with the pure light of the Goddess of the Forge. Why, then, does it feel so cold...? Location: Painted World annex key area. Which ember is acquired is dependent upon having the pact with velka from the crow ('''NOT CONFIRMED: ACQUIRED PROFANE EMBER BOTH WITH AND WITHOUT VELKA'S PACT'''). Given to Rickert of Vinheim '''Oolacile Ember''' Description: ''Beautiful ember passed down through the royal family of Oolacile.'' ''The lowest sorcerers of Oolacile can smelt a minor enchantment into a blade, but only a talented mage smith can temper this volatile flame.'' Location: Oolacile cathedral after artorias. At the top of the cathedral cut the rope holding the body '''Runic Ember''' Description: ''Hypnotic blue ember ensconced in an archstone vessel. The flame's kaleidoscopic patterns are reminiscent of the etched runes scattered throughout Lordran.'' I''Hammering a blade into tune with rune-song is a dangerous art, forbidden in both Oolacile and Vinheim, but the Gods were known to make exceptions in older times.'' Location: Ash Lake near the hydra starting location, back in a corner behind the archtree. Effect: +6-10 enchanted infusion like normal. Also allows use of the [http://dark-souls-1-daughters-of-ash.fandom.com/wiki/Runes Rune] items. Requires a +5 magic weapon/shield. Blacksmith Vamos '''Rendain's/Fire''' '''Ember''' +10 Location: In drained Dead City of Londo behind illusory wall (previously titanite chunk) '''Chthonic''' Trade [https://dark-souls-1-daughters-of-ash.fandom.com/wiki/Cthonic_Spark Chthonic Spark] to Vamos. Effect: Acts like the chaos infusion from the base game, but swings cost HP similar to the chaos blade. (needs confirmation). Given to the Giant Blacksmith '''Crystal Ember''' Location: The end of the snaky invisible path in crystal caves Small Shards * Sold by [[Andre of Astora]] for 800 souls. * Sold by [[Crestfallen Merchant]] for 1000 souls. * Sold by Gough for 800 souls * Corpse above Frampt * Corpse in Sen's, on the left before very first bridge. Large Shards * Sold by [[Crestfallen Merchant]] for 4000 souls. * Sold by Giant Blacksmith for 3,800 souls * Sold by Gough for 3,800 souls * Trade Dung Pie or Prism Stone to [[Snuggly the Crow]]. * Dropped by Leeches in Blighttown. Green Shards * Sold by Crestfallen Merchant for 5,000 souls * Sold by Giant Blacksmith for 4,800 souls * Sold by Gough for 4,800 souls * Dropped by Leeches in Blighttown. Chunks Often dropped by [https://dark-souls-1-daughters-of-ash.fandom.com/wiki/Crsytal_Lizards Crystal Lizards] Titanite Chunks * 1 - Giant in Sen's Forge above the gate * 1 - In drained New Londo just past the fog wall towards the large doors and to the left * 1 - Giant in Sen's Forge at the top * 1 - Anor Londo on the roof where you fight Capra, in chest to the left of the entryway towards O&S * 1 - Anor Londo drop out of the broken window at the top towards the Giant Blacksmith, previous greatbow location * 1 - The Undercrypt defeat the giant below the first bonfire * 1 - The Undercrypt out on the ledge where Effigy Shield used to be * 1 - Fiery Cascades in between the two Tuaros Demons in the lava * 1 - Fiery Cascades just past the elevator back up to the Nursery * 2 - Painted world in the Annex Key area break the boards, in the old velka's rapier location * 3 - Painted world, defeat group of three knights to the right of main gates * 1 - The Great Hollow (Numinarch) Drop down to a branch just below the naked gankers at the bottom * 1 - Sword and Shield Black Knight White Chunks * 2 - In the Oolacile Abyss take the elevator down to Manus and then go down from the prism stones * 2 - In the Undercrypt just outside of the Nito fight in the water * 1 - Painted World by the ember location in the annex area sitting on a window ledge * 1 - Greatsword Black Knight Red Chunks Dropped by Chaos Eaters in Lost Izalith * 1 - In Descended Township at the bottom of the ruined building by the Titanite Slab * 1 - Fiery Cascades at the end of the hall with lots of worms where the ember used to be * 1 - Halberd Black Knight Blue Chunks Dropped by Moonlight Butterflies in the Crystal Cave * 1 - In drained New Londo in the cathedral with the ghostly Darkwraith on the way to Four Kings * 1 - In the forest area of Duke's Archives just before the entrance to Crystal Cave, to the left * 1 - In Darkroot Garden by the old Eastern set location * 3 - In Darkroot Garden in the chest gaurded by mushroom men * 3 - In a chest next to the Whispering Halls bonfire, roll from the stairs * 1 - In Crystal Cave by the last butterfly before Seath * 1 - In Descended Township at the bottom of the ruined building by the Titanite Slab * 1 - Greataxe Black Knight Slabs Titanite Slab * In the Painted World annex key area at the top of the tower above the annex key door. * In Oolacile just after Artorias. In a room at the bottom of the broken buildings just past Artorias. * Crystal lizard drop in Numinarch (Great Hollow) Note: Needs confirmation White Slab * In Tomb of the Giants underneath the first bonfire where the Divine ember used to be. * By trading the "Geminate Vestige" to Snuggly the Crow. Red Slab * Kill the Parasitic Wall Hugger in Demon Ruins. The one in the lava area near the old bonfire near Solaire always seems to drop one. * Behind the tower where you face the centipede demon, if you run into the lava and go left after reaching the wall, there will be a corpse there with Red Slab. Blue Slab * Go back to Seath's first boss room (The one where you have to die) after disposing of Seath. A titanite slab will be in a chest on the balcony in that room. Twinkling Titanite Sold by Giant Blacksmith for 8,000 souls. Dropped by the Giant Clams in Crystal Cave Mainly dropped by [https://dark-souls-1-daughters-of-ash.fandom.com/wiki/Crsytal_Lizards Crystal Lizards] and Stone Guardians in Oolacile * 2 - Trade a Sunlight Medal to Snuggly * 3 - In drained New Londo from a formerly praying hollow easily found on the run from Firelink to Four Kings * 1 - Moonlight Grove in the old Elite Knight set gank location * 1 - At the top of Sen's Forge in a chest on the rooftop where the Flame Stone Ring used to be * 1 - Anor Londo in a chest below the elevator down from the Firekeeper bonfire * 1 - Anor Londo behind a pillar just outside of the room with the illusory fireplace * 2 - Descended Township in a chest next to the illusory wall to the Crest Key * 1 - The Great Hollow (Numinarch) drop down to a branch just below the bonfire Ensouled Titanite Mainly dropped by Titanite Demons * Sen's Forge - 3 - One from each of the three Titanite Demons in the bottom of Sen's * Anor Londo - 2 - Below the fireplace illusory wall where Havel's set used to be * Izalith - 2 - Repatable Demon by the bonfire Locations * 1 - In a chest in Izalith as you come back up from the bottom of the poison pit * 5 - Defeat the black phantom Image Demon fight * 6 - In drained New Londo from the formerly praying hollow behind Ingwards cathedral [https://dark-souls-1-daughters-of-ash.fandom.com/wiki/Crsytal_Lizards Crystal Lizard Locations]